Please don't cry
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl y Carol hacen una escapada de Alexandria, ella le confiesa lo de las niñas y acaban teniendo un momento de pasión en un lugar completamente impredecible


" **Please don't cry"**

No pensaba dejarla ir sola o con algún zopenco de Alexandria, realmente no dejaría que fuera que nadie que no fuera él. Y Rick lo sabía. Y ella lo sabía.

A los pocos días de volver por fin a Alexandria, después de todos los contratiempos, los encontronazos con el grupo ese nuevo liderado por el tal Negan, por fin estaba todo volviendo a la tranquilida. Aunque era una calma triste y desesperante. Estaba deseando volver a salir ahí fuera pues Alexandria le agobiaba.

No le sorprendió que ella quisiera salir también, después de la muerte de Sam y el encontronazo con Morgan... Lo que le sorprendió fue que le suplicó a Rick.

Carol Peletier, la luchadora incansable,la guerrera apocalíptica en vivo, suplicando a Rick Grimes. Lo mejor fue la cara de Rick cuando ella le suplicó que por favor la dejara salir y como Rick le dijo que nunca en su vida le suplicara nada, que en tal caso, sería él , el que le suplicaría a ella.

Así que ahí estaban los dos, en un pueblo que habían encontrado a unos 100 km de Alexandria, hablando de tonterías. Porque la conversación de ella estaba siendo jodidamente absurda. Pero a Daryl le daba igual, a él le encantaba escucharla aunque es algo que nunca admitiría.

Estoy segura que estamos cerca del mar – dijo ella , claro que estaban cerca del mar.. quizás a un par de horas

Ajam- asintió él

Sería increíble llevar a Judith allí..

Ajam- volvió a asentir él

¿Me estás escuchando o estás dandome la razón como a los locos? - le preguntó ella

Pienso que tienes razón pero que no podemos hacer nada- le dijoél mientras seguía andando

¿Y si fueramos?- le dijo ella parandose en seco

Daryl estaba empezando a pensar que el golpe de Morgan la había afectado de verdad. No era propio de ella decir en serio esas cosas.Y no pudo evitar reírse , con la mala suerte que ella se pensó que se estaba riendo de ella.

¿Te estás riendo de mi Dixon?- le dijo ella demasiado seria, ella nunca le llamaba Dixon, nada más que para tomarle el pelo. -

No, y lo sabes.. pff.. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Hablando de tonterías como ir a ver el mar?- le dijo mientras seguía andado sin mirarla

Está claro que Alexandria no es segura ya... a lo mejor la costa está mejor... o alguna isla como decía T-dog...- dijo ella perdida en sus memorias-

Para ya, joder- le dijo Dary empezando a cabrerarse por el tono de ella

Tampoco tienes que estar de acuerdo, puedo coger un coche y irme yo sola, ya he estado sola antes- dijo ella

Y ya está. Había conseguido cabrearle totalmente. No solo le estaba diciendo que era capaz de irse, que era capaz de dejarles a todos, de dejarle a él.. sino que encima de todo le recordaba los días que Rick la echó.. esos días que el rezaba porque ella siguiera viva. Porque no podía imaginarse un mundo sin ella.

¿Vas a parar ya o no? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me recuerdes esos días? ¿sabes lo mal que lo pasé pensando que estabas muerta? ¿Que cada vez que mandaba a la mierda a Beth era porque estaba demasiado cabreado pensando en que Rick te había echado?- siguió gritandole dandole igual que en cualquier momento pudiera llegar una horda de caminantes o algo peor- ¿A qué mierda viene eso de huir?¿Ir al mar? Joder, Carol.

Y cuando hubo parado de gritar, se quedaron mirandose. Recordó la última vez que tuvo una pataleta como esa, después de encontrar a Sophia muerta, y recordó la de mierda que le dijo a Carol y como ella se lo tragó todo y siguió siendo su amiga.

Ahora ella había cambiado, ella le mandaría a la mierda o le patearía el trasero y él tendría que suplicarle perdón.

Pero no esperaba lo que pasó, no esperaba que ella de pronto soltara un grito ahogado y se derrumbara llorando al suelo agarrandose al estómago, dejando a Daryl paralizado sin saber que hacer.

Se arrodilló a su lado, casi temblando, sin atreverse a tocarla, sin saber que decirle.

Es una y otra vez lo mismo... como pasó en la casita que encontré con Tyresse y las niñas... queríamos quedarnos allí ¿sabes?...A Mika y a Tyresse le encantaban...- ella seguía llorando y Daryl estaba sentado a su lado, olvidandose de todo, quedando absorvido por lo que ella le contaba- Lizzie no estaba bien, no entendía a los caminantes... - el tono de ella se oscureció y Daryl vio como el dolor llenaba su cara- mató a Mika... iba a matar a Judith.. me apuntó con un arma.

Para entonces Daryl ya no notaba si seguía respirando o no, no quería seguir escuchando la historia.. siemore había pensado que Carol tarde o temprano se recuperaría de lo de las niñas.. pero si el desenlace de la historia era el que se estaba temiendo... nunca la recuperaría..

La llevé a buscar unas flores, le dije que la quería.. ¿Tu lo sabes no? La quería como a una hija... le dije que mirara a las flores y ...- ella soltó otro grito ahogado- le disparé.

Y todo fue silencio. Ella ya no lloraba más y Daryl estaba paralizado.. ella le miró y se levantó de golpe, como asustada de él. Ella nunca le había mirado así.

No tendría que habertelo contado, no tendría que haberlo hecho- decía ella alterada

Carol..

Ahora pensarás que soy un monstruo y ..

¡CAROL!- le gritó y ella se quedó parada.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban abrazandose y Daryl susurrandole lo maravillosa que era, lo fuerte que era, lo buena que era... Y ella se apartó y le miró como si fuera la única persona en el mundo, como si realmente mereciera le pena.

Ella siempre había pensado que él merecía la pena,que era tan bueno o mejor que los demás … Se quedaron mirandose durante un rato, hasta que se apartaron. A Daryl se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

¿Sabes qué? Vamonos- le dijo él

¿ A casa?

No, al mar

…...

Daryl vió como Carol sonrío con más fuerza que nunca al ver el mar. Estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban, a solo una hora en moto. Estaba todo completamente tranquilo, no había ni un alma.. y Daryl no sabía si alegrarse por ello o no.

¿Ves? No hay peligro – le dijo ella pero en sus ojos podía ver el mismo miedo que sentía él.

Sígueme- le dijo ella y de pronto vió como ella se empezó a quitar la blusa.

Ehh ¿Qué haces?- le dijo él enrojecido

Darme un baño.. ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer en ropa interior?

Claro que sí, pero ella no era cualquiera mujer. Vió como se quitaba el top que llevaba debajo quedandose en sujetador, y como se quitaba los pantalones

Daryl estaba sin habla, estaba viendo a Carol, a su Carol en ropa interior. Y joder, que preciosa era. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto, un pecho perfecto y un trasero igual de perfecto. Vió las cicatrices en su espalda y abdomen, cortesía del cabronazo de Ed.

La vió salir corriendo y meterse en el mar, riendo, y en ese momento Daryl juraría que estaba viendo a una Carol veinteañera, y no una Carol viuda y sin hija, ya entrada en los 40 años. No que el se quejara de su edad, tenían la misma, más o menos.

¿Vas a venir o estás asustado del agua?- le dijo ella sacandole la lengua

Se acercó al agua y se acercó a ella. El mar que había entre ellos era del mismo color de sus ojos. No pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo y vió como ella se reía al notar como se ruborizaba él. Para colmo solo les separaba la ropa interior entre ellos.

Y entonces lo vió, en el borde de su braguita, en su cadera izquierda. Un pájaro azul precioso. La miró extrañado, nunca la hubiera imaginado de ese tipo.

Me lo hice una vez... una vez que Ed no estaba en casa.. estaría con alguna puta o así.. - le decía ella

Y entonces él la besó. Y ella le respondió. Y juraría que nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en el agua?- le dijo ella sonriendole mientras él acariciaba el comienzo de sus pechos

Él negó con la cabeza y de pronto sus ropas desaparecieron y él estaba dentro de ella. Si alguien le hubeira dicho cuando salió esa mañana, que iba a acabar haciendole el amor a Carol en el mar, le hubiera dicho que estaba jodidamente loco.

Ese momento, él haciendo el amor a ella, ella mirandole como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, sus gemidos perdiendose en las olas... ese momento era más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado.

Y él no podía parar de besarla en los labios, solo se apartaba para mirarla. Luego empezó a embestirla con más fuerza y todo era ella. Por todos lados, sus gemidos y sus propios gruñidos. Y cuando llegó al climax, gritó su nombre.

Carol. La persona que le había salvado tantas veces que no llevaba ya ni la cuenta, la persona a la que amaría hasta su último suspiro.

…...

Cuando llegaron a Alexandria, con el pelo revuelto a olor a playa, Rick les echó una bronca. Pero cuando vió que iban cogidos de la mano, paró moviendo la cabeza.

¿No podías declararos aquí? ¿Teníais que iros a 200km , al mar?- les dijo incrédulo

Oh Rick ya sabes como son los Dixon- dijo Carol riendose.


End file.
